


Среди могил

by Polyn



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: автору всегда было интересно, как револьверы оказались там, где их получили Война и Смерть, аэтотпост он прочитал уже после того, как написал текст
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Среди могил

**Author's Note:**

> финал третьей игры

Мальчишка говорил:  
– Печати сломаны, никто мне ничего не сделает, – и смеялся.  
Ультэйн молчал.  
Мальчишка говорил, что за людьми присмотрит его сестра – из них только она может по-настоящему захотеть найти безопасное место для кого-то. Для мальчишек (всех троих) это немыслимо.  
Ультэйн слышал и ругань:  
– Война, какого хера?! – бормотал Раздор, когда думал, что его никто не слышит. Или: – А тебя-то где носит?.. – и добавлял ругательства на языках, которые успели позабыть и творцы.  
– На тебя люди косятся, – ворчал Ультэйн, но мальчишка никак не затыкался.

Теперь он уже не заговорит.  
Вообще ничего не сделает.  
Печати не были сломаны.

Ультэйн рискнул – собой, Азраилом, если от того хоть что-нибудь осталось, дурным именем мёртвого Аваддона. Когда Ярость отправилась к Совету, он отвёл мальчишку в сторону под настороженными взглядами людей и сказал так тихо, что едва услышал сам себя:  
– Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Седьмая печать не была сломана, и если ты хочешь ещё когда-нибудь прокатиться на коне, лучше тебе поберечь задницу.  
Ненастоящие глаза Джонса ничего не выражали, а Раздор, надо же, промолчал.  
Ультэйн ещё пытался придумать выход для всех. Не только для коротышек и Ярости. Он хотел, чтобы мальчишка ушёл с ней – да только когда это мальчишки слушались старших. Раздор выскочил на порог вместе с творцами, ещё и показался в истинном обличье: заговорив, револьверы разрушили одну магию, давая выход другой. Призрачные двойники наполнили поле боя, отвлекая внимание демонов, а поток противоестественного пламени смёл их – всех, кроме настоящего Раздора.  
И он ответил.  
Ультэйн прежде не видел подлинной силы Всадников, да и в этот раз не присматривался. Грохот стоял ужасный, выстрелы разрывали демонов на куски, которые дикий ветер Бездны уносил с поля боя. Даже дракон не смог сразу справиться с превратившимся Раздором.

Потом он дохнул огнём куда-то вниз, поначалу даже не задев их. Ультэйн успел поймать на себе его взгляд, странно знакомый, будто им уже доводилось встречаться, и в тот же миг из-под ног пропала опора: Дерево и кузница в нём перестали существовать, сгорели дотла меньше, чем за секунду. Падая, Ультэйн не видел ничего и почти оглох от шума, но ещё различал в нём голоса Раскаяния и Милосердия: Раздор вернулся к обычному облику. В мутном небе мелькнул хвост дракона, обрушивая высокое здание, – ну и горазды же коротышки строить!.. – и Ультэйн ненадолго выбыл из игры.  
Когда он пришёл в себя, всё уже закончилось.  
Другие творцы упали рядом с ним, и никто из них не очнулся.

Теперь Ультэйн сидит перед тем, что осталось от Раздора – бесформенным куском горелой плоти с неровными пятнами вплавившегося в неё металла. Осиротевшие револьверы, все в копоти от того, что когда-то было руками хозяина, лежат рядом. У Милосердия отломана нижняя часть рукояти – несложно починить. Раскаянию пришлось хуже – ствол погнут, спусковой крючок отсутствует – и это только то, что видно снаружи.  
Недовольно щёлкнув языком, Ультэйн подбирает оружие.  
"Такому болвану, как ты, они больше ни к чему", – с горечью думает он.  
Милосердию он может помочь сам, когда построит новую кузницу – теперь придётся обойтись без Дерева. Раскаяние нужно отправить к Валусу.  
Жадный демон является сам, будто знает заранее, что сейчас его не прогонят.  
– Могу я предложить свои услуги? – склоняется он в угодливом поклоне. Мерзкая тварь, но полезная.  
– Твои норы, – Ультэйн кашляет от отвращения, – доходят до Кузнечных Земель?  
– Да, Древнейший, я могу предоставить их тебе. За плату. – Вульгрим алчно перебирает когтями.  
– Мне туда не надо. – После всего, что он совершил, Ультэйн не имеет права возвращаться. Он должен остаться на Земле. И таково его желание. – Отнесёшь кое-что.  
– Да, Древнейший. – Новый угодливый поклон. – Что именно?.. – Он с подозрением косится на останки Раздора. Всадника не узнать, но не может ли Вульгрим догадаться по следам какой-нибудь адской магии, доступной только демонам и нефилимам?..  
Когда Ультэйн показывает ему Раскаяние, гнусный взгляд нечисти соскальзывает с покалеченного оружия, будто не может за него зацепиться – или Вульгрим попросту боится.  
– Кому я должен отдать это? – голос дрожит. Ярость успела хорошенько его напугать, молодец.  
– Валусу или Алии. Они работают вместе.  
– Да, Древнейший. – Быстрый взгляд Вульгрима скользит по сторонам. – Мы должны спешить.  
"С чего вдруг?" – хочет спросить Ультэйн, но понимает и сам: приближаются другие демоны, и этот совсем не горит желанием встречаться с соплеменниками.  
– Я всё сделаю, как надо, – говорит он, почти не скрывая страх. Будто не может убраться, пока Ультэйн его не отпустит. – И меня несложно найти. – Поклонившись, Вульгрим с подлинным почтением принимает из руки Ультэйна Раскаяние, и, завернув его в потёртую, но чистую ткань, пропадает.  
"Не дурак ли я?" – запоздало спрашивает себя Ультэйн. Но дело сделано.  
У Вульгрима безупречная деловая репутация, но если он решит, что Ультэйн мёртв, может попытаться прикарманить револьвер.  
"Погибшего Всадника?.. – спрашивает себя Ультэйн. И сам себе говорит: – Не глупи. Вульгрим не дурак, а любое существо в здравом рассудке не станет хранить у себя оружие Раздора. Когда другие трое станут выяснять, что с ним случилось, это может стоить головы". За свою он не беспокоится.  
Появляются демоны, и он выпрямляется над телом Раздора. Мальчишка погиб из-за собственной глупости, но Ультэйн не может отделаться от мысли, что тот умер за них – за творцов, за коротышек, за свою вспыльчивую сестру. Нельзя позволить демонам добраться до него.  
С нападающими нет дракона, и они быстро заканчиваются. Из тел Ультэйн собирает пристойную кучу, высотой почти с себя, сооружает над верхними помост из местного мусора, кладёт на него то, что осталось от Раздора, а потом, приложив немного магии, поджигает сооружение и следит, чтобы всё сгорело дотла, не погаснув.  
Он надеется, что так душе Раздора будет не слишком скучно лететь к Колодцу.


End file.
